disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie Jafar
Genie Jafar is a form of Jafar. Physical Appearance In this form, Jafar was red, huge and very muscular with eight abs. He has the same twisted goatee beard as his human form. Jafar also has black, razor sharp claws, and yellow eyes, teeth and golden cuffs on his wrists. He also can change into his human form at will, shape-shift into anything he wants and regain his powerful snake staff. His former ally Iago even remarked that he was "large and in charge". Abilities Because of Jafar's wish to become a Genie, he possessed unimaginable magical power, dwarfing even that of his sorcerer form. Just prior to his ultimate sealment, he was shown creating a solar system out of nothing. He was also capable of bending reality as he sees fit, as evidenced by his interactions with Genie in the song "You're Only Second Rate!" and is capable of generating lightning beams that will severely injure his foes, but not kill them, since he is bound to the lamp and all it's restrictions. He is also capable of summoning a swirling beam that, when making contact with his foe, puts them in a full body-bind, as evidenced by how he disposed of the Magic Carpet during the Final Battle. His physical strengh was also enhanced to a large degree, being capable of crushing people in a matter of seconds (although such a method is presumably ineffective against another genie, given what happened when Jafar inadvertently attempted to crush Genie while attempting to crush Aladdin), and his throws are powerful enough to render even another genie unconscious. He can also shapeshift at will, and he can also create mountains and even cause the earth to crack apart. Although he wasn't actually seen performing these abilities in his Genie form, he was capable of breathing underwater, transfiguring people, teleporting, and generating fire. Despite his powers, however, even his Genie form has weaknesses and limitations. Because he is bound by the rules of the genie, he has to grant wishes, and cannot travel a far distance away from his lamp (his gauntlets glow and stop him if he even attempts to do so). He can't physically kill anyone, although he can cause deaths indirectly, such as influencing people into committing murder, or using the environment as a means to ensure death as an inevitability. He cannot make people fall in love with each other and is unable to bring people back from the dead. His life force is directly tied to the lamp, meaning if the lamp is destroyed, he'll die along with it, unless he is set free from it. Appearances Aladdin A power hungry Jafar uses his final wish to become "an all-powerful genie", after being tricked by Aladdin when he said that Genie's power surpassed his own, forgeting that genies are prisoners in lamps untill they are released to do a human's bidding. He is sucked into a black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar In the sequel, Iago escapes their lamp, drops him down a well, and defects to the good guys after Jafar had an arguement with him about who did all the work and the great ideas ending with Jafar telling him that he would of still been squarking "Polly want a Cracker!" at the Bazaar if he hadn't taken him in. Jafar's genie form was later released by Abis Mal inadvertently. Viewing his being summoned as freedom, he attempts to leave, but his gauntlets glow and keep him from leaving, signifying that not only he has to stay in proximity of the lamp, but also he is unable to kill anyone. He also attempts to demand in this form that Abis Mal return him to Agrabah at once to allow him to carry out his revenge against Aladdin, but he resorts to his human form after it became apparent that Abis Mal was incapable of even giving a coherent response, let alone agree to Jafar's terms, due to fear of his genie form. Jafar briefly resorts to his Genie form a couple of times while taunting his return to Genie shortly before imprisoning them (You're Only Second Rate). Jafar then enters his Genie form for the final time when Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, knowing that the only way to destroy him is to destroy his lamp. But even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with lava. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Abu face certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Infuriated by Iago's betrayal, Jafar blasts him, significantly injuring him. He then proceeds to taunt Iago regarding his failure to save Aladdin. However, Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the lava, which Jafar immediately realized when he witnessed this, but was unable to stop him in time. The lamp melts upon landing in the magma, and thus Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust as well as being electrocuted (and presumably also having his skeleton flash into view). After his death, his Genie form ceased to exist when he passed on to the Underworld. Video games Aladdin (video game) Although Jafar's genie form appears in the ending of both of the Aladdin video game adaptations by Virgin Interactive and Capcom, the player does not actually battle him in this form. Instead, his preceding form, Snake Jafar, is the final boss of both games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts Like in the first film, Jafar ended up becoming a Genie via his third wish. Unlike the first film, however, his motives for wishing to become the Genie were due to desperation, as he had earlier had been defeated by Aladdin and Sora and left mortally wounded, with the darkness being bound to consume him from within otherwise. Having assumed the form of a gigantic genie, Jafar picks up massive fireballs to throw at the party. You can do damage with your new Blizzara spell, but your best bet is to aim for the lamp, which Iago carries around the room. Lock onto the lamp and follow Iago to smash it repeatedly. To avoid damage from Jafar's fireball attacks, use Dodge Roll, and cast Aero on your other party members (since they can’t dodge as well). Alternatively, you may use Guard to fend off the fireball attacks. For winning this battle, your Fire magic is upgraded to Fira, and you can read the first Ansem’s Report. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jafar does about the same moves as he does in ''Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. Just as in the first game, attacking Jafar will not deal any damage: you have to hit Iago, who is carrying the lamp. As you cannot use Guard in this battle, it is best to Dodge Roll away from his fireballs, or break Jafar's cards. Keep your Sleights for the lamp. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. In Reverse/Rebirth, keep the King Mickey card as the third card for a sleight if your HP is running low and you cannot break Jafar's attacks. Also, the Maleficent enemy card helps a ton since it boosts Riku's strength without slowing down his reload speed (since Riku can reload his cards instantly). ''Kingdom Hearts II This time, the battlefield is the sky of Agrabah. You have the entire field to exploit to your advantage. However, you might be left at a disadvantage because you fight Jafar while flying around on the Carpet, and this might create some maneuverability issues. Also, beware of the buildings/debris that encircle Jafar - they deal substantial damage to Sora. Jafar has several attacks in this battle, namely a fist swing, fireballs, lightning bolts (In which he says "Cham Dabadabada"), pillars (only when he has the hand aura), and capturing Sora, making him unable to move (and invincible to the fist swing). All of these attacks can be guarded with Reflect magic. Unlike previous battles against Jafar, you now attack him directly instead of attacking his lamp. Jafar has two weak points, notably the head and the torso. Depleting Jafar's torso health will leave him stunned and activate a Reaction Command that will allow Sora to tie Jafar's body parts together and stun him even longer. You can also attack his hands, but it is quite dangerous. Every now and then (usually when he snares Sora) Jafar will shift Sora to another dimension (just as Zexion does in the Data Rematch). Debris will be flung against Sora and if Sora does not guard himself against it, his HP will be greatly reduced. This can be avoided, however, by flying around (mainly in circles as well as up and down) constantly. You will get hit, but not as much as you would by staying where you are. Use physical attacks as much as you can, and heal when necessary. Kingdom Hearts coded You must fight Jafar after entering the keyhole in Episode 5 of ''Kingdom Hearts coded. Iago is also present during the fight and holds Jafar's lamp. Trivia *Jafar is considered by some to be the most powerful Disney Villain in his Genie form as he has all the powers of a Genie. *Despite being labelled as all-powerful, Jafar's genie form possessed at least three limitations to his power, and he cannot travel away from the lamp. *Jafar's genie form is similar to Chernabog from Fantasia as both are giant and demonic in appearance, expect Chernabog's skin is black and Jafar's genie form has red skin. *Originally, Genie Jafar was still able to turn into a snake, but this was scrapped. *Apparently, as of "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Jafar lost his genie powers after he was killed for the first time, since once he was brought back to life he is now just an ordinary human again. *Earlier in the first movie, the blue Genie assumes a form similar to that of Genie Jafar and stands before a similar cosmic background. Whether this is intentional on Disney's part or merely a coincidence is unknown. *In the DVD version of Return of Jafar, his death was censored by removing several frames of his skeleton shining through. Gallery ﻿ Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Males Category:Sprites Trapped in Inanimate Objects Category:Legendary creatures Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Genies Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Spirits